


Changing Tastes

by citrusella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying Breakfast Friends, F/M, Gen, In-Universe Fandom Arguments, Show within a Show Crossovers, Steven Universe Future, Television Watching, Under the Knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/citrusella
Summary: Steven and Connie share a conversation after watchingCrying Breakfast Friends: Under the Butterknife.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66
Collections: The Cluster's Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2019





	Changing Tastes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).



"…I feel like I caused this."

An ad for the next week's episodes of  _ Crying Breakfast Friends: Under the Butterknife _ played on the muted screen.

"Who knew a crossover between both our favorite things could be so good!?"

"Good?! It sucked!"

"It—?! Wuh—"

Their form wavered for a moment before breaking apart on the floor in front of Steven's bed, Connie to one side on her back and Steven to the other on his stomach.

Connie looked ready to say something but Steven was uncharacteristically silent, merely moving to sit cross-legged, his back to her.

"You really feel that different from me about it?" Her voice was slightly annoyed but mostly concerned. "We've been fused most of winter break. We've had worse disagreements. Are we really that torn over a little—"

"— _ It's not—! _ " Steven's voice came out harsh and angry, and she heard him gasp loudly before taking a few firm, lengthy breaths. "You've never even seen me go pink before. I didn't want you to feel it too…"

"What?" Connie's question came confused, as if she'd never heard of this "going pink" business. Because she hadn't.

"I've been turning pink, getting…  _ violent _ … when I get angry, and it's been getting worse lately. Happening with less and less serious stuff. I don't know what to do. I… don't want you to see me like that. And a fandom argument really shouldn't be the sort of thing to cause it."

Connie blinked a couple times, looking far more taken aback than she probably should have.

"…Are you kidding? Fandom arguments are the perfect thing to cause that!"

"They are?"

"Um,  _ duh! _ People yell about their fandoms on the internet all the time! Angrily! They even get into fandom wars!"

"That… sounds violent." He flinched and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's not like a  _ real _ war or anything—well, unless you're at a con, maybe—wait, have you never been in an internet fandom?"

"Well, I mean, I live reacted to all of  _ CBF _ and a lot of fans posted in my comments section… but most of them were just concerned about my life and thought I was something called an… 'ARG'? I tried looking it up but it just made me more confused because what I found wasn't… I dunno. …It's weird."

Connie cocked an eyebrow and considered suggesting he let someone moderate his TubeTube comment sections but held her tongue.

"But I try to stay away from other places… but since every place says every other place is evil I just stay away from all of them? I really feel like I should be avoiding the drama. Especially lately." He rubbed the arm of his jacket. "I've barely even been writing fanfiction anymore."

"You've been busy with that whole Diamonds, space, Little Homeworld business. It happens. Now that I think about it, I've been busy, too."

Steven frowned and gave an exhale, pausing just a bit longer than what felt right before speaking. "…Maybe. But it feels like everything's changing. And like, I know that's good, but I guess I thought maybe some things would stay the same. Like being able to enjoy  _ Crying Breakfast Friends _ . And watching and liking that kind of stuff with you!"

"Steven. We never like the exact same things in fiction—remember the whole thing with the wedding cake?"

Steven recalled it wistfully, starry-eyed, his hands clenched in front of him as if victorious. "I wanted to draw a picture of it!"

"See? You just need to find people who wanna draw pictures of this, this time. Someone who wants to see Pear operating on Sniffling Croissant with Spoon—" Connie found herself backtracking at a now-flinching Steven, "—okay, less gory—they… um… hmm… people who wanna see Glum Glass to give the bad news to Sad Waffle. Or something. Just not me. I don't like it. That's okay. No need to get angry."

"I guess." He pursed his lips, unsure.

"I  _ know _ ." She smiled.

"…But what if I  _ do _ get mad?" he asked, his eyes rising to meet hers, afraid.

"Then I'll be here to help calm you down. And if I can't, then you can just yell at people on the internet. And I'll help." She snorted and scooted closer to put an arm around him. "Do… you… wanna be Stevonnie again? Or do you need space? For now?"

Steven tapped his chin for a few moments and nodded. "Yeah. I think that'd be nice."

**Author's Note:**

> Lil Butler and Camp Pining Hearts crossover when


End file.
